Mega Pony
Mega Pony 'is an action/platformer fangame created by KhaoMortadios. The game is a crossover between My Little Ponyand the famous video game franchise Mega Man from Capcom. The game features Mega Pony, a robot unicorn in a quest to stop Discord who has brainwashed and corrupted the mane six. Premise ''In the year of 200X, Princess Celestia called upon the Elements of Harmony to stop the chaotic desires of the Draconequus Discord. However, after his defeat, Discord took over the minds of the six ponies who represented the Elements of Harmony. Now Princess Celestia calls upon the most powerful equine robot in all of Equestria. Celestia calls upon to Mega Pony. Gameplay The game features platforming and shooting, very similar to the NES Mega Man games. Mega Pony will go through rooms, avoiding obstacles, climbing up and down stairs and shooting enemies to make their way through the end of the level, where one of the corrupted Mane Six will wait to duel him in battle. Once defeated, Mega Pony will acquire their special weapon as a reward as well as the Element of Harmony they held. Bosses To reach Discord, Mega Pony must take care of the Mane Six first. * '''Laugh Mare Previously known as Pinkie Pie. She uses the Party Cannon attack to throw balloons at Mega Pony. Once defeated, Mega Pony will acquire Party Cannon. Her weakness is Sonic Rainboom. * Magic Mare Previously known as Twilight Sparkle. Her specialty is the use of magic to deal damage, as well as her ability to teleport and shoot. Once defeated, Mega Pony will acquire Magic Wave. Her weakness is The Stare. * Kind Mare Previously known as Fluttershy. She awaits deep inside the Everfree Forest, and even though she doesn't attack you directly, she sends her critters after you. Hurt one of her animal friends and she will stun you with her stare. Once defeated, Mega Pony will acquire The Stare. Her weakness is Party Cannon. * Loyal Mare Previously known as Rainbow Dash. She's a fast and agile opponent who is very hard to avoid. Once defeated, Mega Pony will acquire Sonic Rainboom. Her weakness is Gem Seeker * Honest Mare Previously known as Applejack. She's mounted on a powerful robot to attack and throw apples at you. Once defeated, Mega Pony will acquire Apple Bucker. Her weakness is Magic Wave * Generous Mare Previously known as Rarity. She dwells deep below the diamond caves. She uses her Gem Seeker ability to hurl sharp gems at you. Once defeated, Mega Pony will acquire Gem Seeker. Her weakness is Apple Bucker. Upgrades * '''Party Cannon: '''This weapon allows Mega Pony to shoot balloons at a desired distance. By holding the shoot button down, the balloon will fly forward and inflate once you release the button. Once it inflates, it will go up until either hit a target or just disappear from screen. Received from Laugh Mare. * '''The Stare: '''With this weapon, Mega Pony will unleash a fierce stare on all enemies onscreen. The shock have different effects on certain enemies. Some get destroyed, others cry, and others such as Manticores reward the player with health/ammo pellets. This power can only be used four times. Received from Kind Mare. * '''Magic Wave: '''A powerful magic attack that shoots three swirling magic balls at enemies. It can be useful to quickly take down Timber Wolves. Received from Magic Mare. * '''Apple Bucker: '''With this attack, Mega Pony will hurl an apple towards a foe. It can either be a simple throw or a full apple buck if the shoot button is pressed with timing. They waste plenty of ammo, though. Received from Honest Mare. * '''Gem Seeker: '''This weapon will move towards the enemy, trying to hit it with a gem. Keeping the shoot button pressed will make six gems to be summoned and float around Mega Pony, giving him a destructive shield for protection against weak blows. Received by Generous Mare. * '''Sonic Rainboom: '''With this weapon, Mega Pony will be able to reach places he couldn't before by dashing on the ground or in the middle of a jump. It also damages enemies. Received by Loyal Mare. * '''Mega Friendship Buster: '''This upgrade for the regular buster lets Mega Pony use charged shots, which are much more powerful than the regular buster shots. Available from the start at Zecora's Shop. Items * '''Health Pellets: '''This item will restore your HP. They come in two sizes: big and small. Small pellets will recover a tiny bit of HP, while big pellets will recover a good chunk. * '''Ammo Pellets: '''This item will restore your special weapon ammo. You must first switch to the weapon you wish to replenish and then grab the pellet. If you have Energy Balancer, you will automatically replenish ammo, even if you're using the buster. * '''Gems: '''The in-game currency for purchasing upgrades at Zecora's Shop. A small gem is worth 2 gems, while a big gem is worth 20 gems. * '''Extra Life: '''Pick this item to earn one extra life. They look like Mega Pony's face. * '''Energy Tank: '''When used, this item will fully replenish your HP. * '''Weapon Tank: '''When used, this item will fully replenish all your special weapon's ammo. * '''Super Tank: '''This item will fully replenish both your HP and weapon ammo. * '''Spike Call: '''Use this item to summon Spike, who will drop some items for you. * '''Emergency Wings: '''They will automatically save you when falling into a pit. One time use only. * '''Spike Guard: '''When touching spikes, this item will save you and you will simply receive damage from the spikes instead of automatically losing a life. One time use only. * '''Energy Balancer: '''This item lets you replenish ammo without the need of switching to that specific weapon. If more than one weapon has low ammo, the pellet will replenish the weapon with the lowest ammo. Category:Fan Game Category:Rarity Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Applejack Category:Fluttershy Category:Unofficial